Life now and then
by urdhild09
Summary: Olivia is happy with her wife Alexandra Cabot there girlfriend Casey Novak and five kids but when Alex's sister wants Alex to come back to California what will happen? extreme femslash here and a rape scene but not to bad first fanfic plz rate and coment


Olivia Walked out of her house on Elm Street and thought about how lucky she was and what did she do to deserve the life she has now. Olivia looked over her shoulder where her family was still asleep and smiled. Her life changed so much in the 23 years that she left California and never looked back. At the time she only had her her girlfriend now wife Alexandra Cabot, there new daughter Beth, and 200 dollars. From California they drove to Alex's old town in Texas and lived with Alex's grandparents who welcomed Olivia with open arms. They also believed Alex when she told them that her father raped her from age six till now. When Alex and Olivia left for collage in New York they welcomed three new faces to there family. Alex gave birth to fraternal twin girls Jennifer and Janice who even though they shared more of the normal 50% DNA from Alex they were normal. Olivia gave birth to a baby girl and named her Oliviana. After Alex finished law school and Olivia her first year at SVU Alex decided she wanted another baby. After convincing Olivia gave in and they welcomed another baby girl and named her Kacy. Six month of Alex being in witness protection Olivia went out with there new ADA Casey Novak. Olivia had no intention to find any on and just wait till Alex came back. Casey was an emotional support for Olivia and she admired Casey for her strong will. Casey accepted not only five kids but Olivia's demons and Olivia accepted Casey difficulty of sharing her feelings. Alex wanted Olivia to be happy even when she was gone, she knew that who ever Olivia chose would accept the fact that no one could replace her and would of never made Olivia chose between the two of them. When Olivia was undercover for the FBI Alex came out of witness protection and Casey and Alex started a relationship with each each other. Now all eight of them lived in that house together along with four dogs five cats one hedgehog and a snake. Olivia reached the end of her street and waited for the bus.

"Good morning Detective Benson." Dale said. Dale was a retired police officer, now bus driver, he knew everyones faces and where to take them.

"Morning Dale." Olivia said. Olivia found a seat close to the front next to Melinda Warner. Melinda was the medical examiner for Manhattan.

"Morning Liv." Melinda said smiling at her friend and co-worker.

"Morning Melinda." Olivia took her seat next to Melinda. The two of them talked tell Olivia reached her stop. The two women said there goodbyes and Olivia stepped off the bus. Olivia went up to her squad room and sat down at her desk. "Morning Elliot." Olivia said to her partner of 17 years.

"Morning Liv." Elliot said looking up at his partner and smiled.

"Wheres Fin and Munch?" Olivia noticed how quite the squad room from Fin and Munch's ranting.

"Rape Homicide."

"Okay lets enjoy the peace while we have it." Elliot laughed at Olivia's comet and they both got back to work.

The alarm on the night stand was buzzing waking an agitated redhead who pounded the snooze button till it almost broke. Casey patted the space to her left and discovered that her fellow blond and brunet companions were missing. Casey looked around the room and noticed the light flooding under the bathroom door. Casey got up and entered the bathroom. The sound of water running became louder. Casey looked at the laundry bin and notice the nightgown that Alex wore last night. Casey took off her pajamas and underwear and stepped into the shower with Alex.

"Good morning Ali." Casey said as she warped her arms around Alex bringing there naked bodies closer together.

"Morning Casey." Alex, Olivia and Casey's relationship was a wired but it was strong. Alex and Olivia's sex life was normal there was no power structure and they didn't get very adventurous but when Casey had a different view of sex she liked to use toys and tie her lovers up all in her lovers boundaries. In the court room Alex had all the power in the court room but in her own bedroom she was always the bottom so when Casey stepped into the shower with her she made it her mission to hold out. Alex grabbed the washcloth and placed soap on it. Alex handed it to Casey who eagerly took it.

"Do you know where Livvy ran off to?" Casey started to wash Alex's back starting with the shoulder blades, that is where Alex held all of her stress.

"She went in early." Alex concealed a moan as Casey ran the wash cloth over her breast trying hard not to get captured in Casey evil web so soon. Alex's body had other plans. Her nipples became hard and Casey smiled wickedly to herself. Alex was the queen of hiding her emotions, that's why she's called the ice princess but no one Alex had no control over her body. Casey dragged the wash cloth over Alex's abdomen dipping the cloth into Alex's navel causing Alex to squirm a little. Relishing in her small victory Casey moved the wash cloth to Alex's butt rubbing each glob first with the cloth then with her hand. Alex tried not to moan but when both the wash cloth and Casey's hand found her inner thighs she gave in and moan at the two touches that Casey was giving her. Casey snaked her hand higher and lightly cupped Alex's sex. Alex grunted at the lack of friction she needed.

"Casey please."

"Please what Ali all you have to do is ask and I'll do it you know that." Casey abandoned the washcloth so she can take one of Alex's hard nipples into her hand. Alex arched at the touch and decided to take matters into her own hands. Alex placed her hand on top of Casey's and tried to push Casey's fingers into her sex. Casey grabbed Alex's hand and placed it on the wall.

"Nice try Ali but I want you to say it." to tease the blond further Casey gave a few flicks across Alex's swollen bundle of nerves that made the blond shudder.

"I want your fingers inside me make me cum." at Alex's words Casey placed three fingers into Alex and started pumping. Alex moan loudly and knew it wouldn't take long to get her over the edge. Casey flicked her thumb over Alex's clit a few times and that was it. Alex's screams were covered by Casey's mouth and Casey wrapped her strong arms around Alex's waist till Alex could hold herself. Casey and Alex finished there shower and dressed for the day.

Alex was finished first, dressed in a T- shirt and jeans since she had the day off, so she headed down stairs to see if everyone was up. Alex looked at the dinning room table and started to count heads. One red one black one brunet and two blond five in all. Alex grabbed a light breakfast for herself and a cup of still warm coffee that Olivia made earlier that morning.

"Morning mom." Beth said as she washed her bowl and glass and put them in the dishwasher. Beth's red hair, green eyes, and hight made her look like Casey but Beth was more earthy that Beth. When Beth was two she made the decision to become a vegetarian so now she only eats selfish and chicken. Beth works as an animal cop, rescuing the things that she has loved since she was a baby.

"Morning Beth." Alex went over and hugged Beth with one arm before heading to the table and sitting down with her other four kids. Jennifer was blond and a head shorter than Alex. Janice looked Alex's younger sister, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Jennifer and Janice were always close even though they were 21 now the still share a room. Jennifer wanted to be like Alex and was studying to become a lawyer while Janice wanted to become a journalist.

Oliviana looked just like Olivia, brown hair and eyes but she kept her hair short and was more feminine than Olivia. Just like with Jennifer, Oliviana wanted to do the same as the one who gave her life, she was currently in training at the police academy.

Kacy was the youngest at 15 and was called there 'insane child' because Olivia called Alex insane for wanting a fifth child and Alex still questions if she was and Kacy drives them mad half the times. Kacy was always a tom boy at heart. Before she could talk Kacy never liked men she only got close to two men at first meet Alex's gradfather and Casey's father. During the years that Alex was gone she became gothic as well. Olivia let Kacy get more ear piercing's and her eyebrow and Casey let Kacy get her hair cut and dye so she wasn't completely blond anymore. Both Jennifer and Kacy were glasses like Alex. Jennifer has astigmatism while Kacy was near sighted.

Casey came down a little while later and did the same thing that Alex a few minutes ago. After breakfast Casey handed each of her daughters their lunches and they headed out the door. Casey checked to see if she had everything in her brief case kissed Alex good bye and headed out for the day. Casey waited for the very same bus as Olivia and got on. "Morning Miss. Novak your office or 1-6?"

"My office please Dale."

"Sure no problem." Casey found a seat next to Kim Gryleck one of the other attorneys that work with SVU. Kim and Casey talked till they reached the they reached there office that they shared with Jo Marlowe and Sonya Paxton. Casey sat down at her desk and started some paper work. Casey's office phone rang and Casey answered it on the second ring.

"Novak sex crimes."

"Hey Case." Casey smiled when Olivia's voice hit her ear.

"Hey Liv missed you this morning."

"I know want to grab lunch before you have court?"

"If something doesn't come up or Kacy's headmistress doesn't call me in I can."

"Good I'll call Alex and see if she wants to join us."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye Case." Both women hung up and Casey continued her work. The door to the ADA's office slammed shut and it can only be two people Sonya or there boss Elizabeth Donnelly. Sure enough there stood a mad Elizabeth Donnelly glaring daggers at her ADA's. Donnelly looked around the office and noticed that Sonya's desk was empty.

"Where's Paxton!" growled Donnelly as she looked around the room again.

"I don't know I haven't seen her all day day." Jo replied.

"Nether have I." Kim said looking up from her laptop so she can look at Donnelly. "

What about you Novak?" Donnelly said her voice full of venom.

"I haven't seen her as well." Casey replied. At the moment Sonya walked in a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm-"

"Where the hell were you Paxton!"

"I was stuck in traffic and then my car broke down I ran five blocks to get here on time."

"You are needed in court now Paxton if you are late again you will be on desk duty for a whole month do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now get your butt in court."

"Yes ma'am." Just like that Sonya and Donnelly left the office leaving the other ADA's in shock.

"What happen in here?" everyone looked up to see Kacy leaning against the door way her legs crossed at the ankle arms crossed over her chest.

"Why are you not in school?" Casey asked hopping her daughter did not get suspended.

"The seniors are graduating we got out early." Kacy handed Casey a paper proving that what she said was true. Casey read the paper carefully before handing it back to her daughter.

"Okay sit tight and don't annoy me."

"Hai(yes) Okaa-san(mom). KIMI!" Kacy went over to Kim's desk and hugged her.

"I hate it when you call me Kimi."

"I know but I love calling you that." Kacy went over to Jo's desk. "Hi Jo." Kacy hugged Jo and Jo hugged her back.

"Hey how are you?" Jo asked.

"Fine. Where's Sonya?"

"In court after Donnelly came in and chewed her out."

"Why? What did sonya do this time?" the pieces where clicking in Kacy's head.

"She was late for court."

"Oh I see. Okay thanks Jo."

"Sure." Kacy sat down on the couch and started the few assignments that she had. Kim will some times join her liking the couch better than her own desk. At eleven thirty Casey's phone rang again.

"Novak sex crimes."

"Still up for lunch?" Olivia asked

"Yeah want to go now."

"Sure Alex couldn't make it."

"Its okay I have someone to replace her with."

"Okay will meet at the deli shop."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye." Olivia wondered what Casey meant by 'replace' but decided it was nothing and started out. Casey and Kacy where already at the shop and Casey ordered for her and Olivia while Kacy found a table. Olivia arrived a little while later noticing her daughters at one of the tables.

"Please tell me you did not just get suspended or skip school?" Olivia asked worried that Kacy would get in big trouble.

"Relax seniors are graduating they let us out early." Kacy quickly noticed her mommas worries and reassured her.

"Oh okay." Casey came back with a salad and Olivia's favorite sandwich.

"Thanks Case." Olivia sat down next to Kacy who was done eating her lunch that she brought from home.

"No problem." Casey sat across from Olivia and started eating. "Liv can you take Kacy after this or not?"

"Cant after this me and and Eliot are helping Fin and Munch with there crime scene."

"Okay sorry Kac looks like your with Donnelly."

"Why cant someone else watch me?" Kacy mined she hated going to Donnelly's office time seamed to slow almost stop in there.

"Because everyone is busy thats why."

"Dang it I hate being with Donnelly."

"Too bad."

Kacy pouted for the rest of lunch and her mood worsen when they reached Donnellys office. Casey knocked on Donnelly's door.

"Come in." the voice inside said. Casey walked into the office half dragging the teen with her.

"Can you watch her Liz?"

"Sure as long as she behaves herself."

"Thank you Liz." Casey turned to her daughter. "Behave yourself."

"Hai Okaa-san." Casey kissed her head and left for court.

Kacy sat down in one of the the chairs took out a book and started reading while Donnelly continued he paper work. A few hours passed and there was another knock on Donnelly's door.

"Come in." Donnelly said not looking up from her paper work. Kim cane in and stood in front of Donnelly's desk. "What is it Kim?" Donnelly asked looking up at Kim. Kim explained her problem and Donnelly gave her the best answer she could.

"Okay thanks Liz."

"Your welcome Kim." Donnelly returned to her paper work.

"Kim please tell me you are heading back to the office and can take me with you?" Kacy said pleading. She did not want to spend another minute in Donnelly's office.

"Yes I am. Come on get your things."

"Thank you Kim." Kacy jumped from her seat grabbed her backpack and book and followed Kim out of Donnelly's office. Kacy placed her backpack on one side of the couch and continued her book. Olivia finished her job early for a rare change and headed to the DA's to wait for Casey to finish court so that the three of them can head home. Olivia's phone chimed and found a new text from Kim.

'i have Kacy.' Olivia didn't reply back. Instead of figuring out what court room or chamber Casey was in she headed to the ADA's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Olivia came into the ADA's office to find Kim and Kacy siting on the couch Kim typing up on her laptop. Kacy looked up and smiled at Liv went over and hugged her.

"Hey did you behave your self?"

"Yes momma I did."

"Good get your things and let's find Casey."

"Okay." Kacy retrieved her things and walked out the door. "Bye Kimi!"

Kimi rolled her eyes as Olivia and Kacy left the office and waited for Casey to finish court. Casey came out a little while later and the three headed home. The bus dropped them off home and Olivia, Casey, and Kacy entered the house and took off there shoes.

"Welcome back you guys." Oliviana said hugging her mothers and baby sister.

"Hey Lily where's Alex?" Olivia asked wanting to see her wife for the first time that day.

"I don't know mom got a phone call and she left. Haven't seen her since."

"Okay thanks you Lily."

Olivia was scared that Alex was in trouble. Olivia went over to the counter to see if Alex's cell was on the table. Once she confirmed that Alex's cell was gone she took the home phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Cabot." Alex answered on the second ring.

"Hey Alex I was just making sure you were okay." Olivia said relived that Alex was safe.

"I'm fine I'm just finishing some shopping I'll be home soon."

"Okay then I'll start dinner then."

"Alright I'll see you then." both women hung up and Olivia grabbed what she needed and started dinner.

"Is Alex okay?" Casey asked as she watched Olivia work in the kitchen.

"She's fine." Olivia preheated the oven and breaded the chicken for there meal.

"Can I help momma?" Kacy asked always wanting to help out someone.

"No thank you Kacy I got."

Olivia placed the chicken on a cooking sheet and waited for the oven to heat up. The oven beeped and Olivia placed the chicken into the oven. Olivia set the timer and told Kacy to watch it while she changed clothes. Casey decided the same thing and followed Olivia to there bedroom.

Once inside Casey pined Olivia against a wall and kissed her. Olivia moan and wrapped her arms around Casey's waist bringing there bodies closer together. Casey shoved a knee between Olivia's causing the detective to spread her legs. Casey tugged Olivia's shirt out of her pants and over her head. Olivia unbutton Casey's shirt and threw it on the floor and started to unzip Casey's skirt. The need for air became to great and the two women broke the kiss. Casey moved her mouth down to Olivia's neck moving her tongue over Olivia's pulse point before bitting then soothing the sting with her tongue. Olivia rocked her hips against Casey's knee to create more friction and groaned when it wasn't enough. Casey undid Olivia's belt and pants then pushed Olivia onto the bed. Olivia watched as Casey removed her own bra and panties then climbed on top of her capturing her lips with her own. Casey ran her nails down Olivia's back snapping Olivia's bra open and tossed it onto the floor. Casey trailed her mouth Olivia's body stopping at hard nipples. Casey took a nipple into her mouth and started sucking and biting the bud. Olivia arched her back at Casey's attack on her nipple and couldn't stop the moans that escaped her mouth. Casey continue to travel her mouth south dipping her tongue into Olivia's navel causing the brunet under her to squirm just like she made Alex do this morning. Casey reached the hem of Olivia's panties and removed them with her teeth. Casey kissed up Olivia's thighs avoiding the place where Olivia wanted it the most.

"Case." Olivia moan as Casey kissed the top of her sex.

"What is it Liv?" Casey asked giving Olivia her undivided attention.

"Please Casey."

"What is it Livvy all you have to do is ask and I'll do it." Casey said in the exact same way she said it to Alex.

"Fuck me please Casey." Olivia needed Casey in her now and she didn't care which part of her she just needed Casey.

"As you wish." Casey roughly entered two fingers inside Olivia and started sucking Olivia's clit. Olivia moan at Casey's sudden movements and realize it wouldn't take her long to go over the edge. A few more thrust of Casey's fingers and tongue and Olivia went over. Casey got off of Olivia and off the bed looking down at Olivia smiling down at her work. Casey went over to the closet and got a change of clothes for both her and Olivia. Olivia recovered enough to move on her own and dressed herself.

Alex came home with her arms full of groceries and with Jennifer and Janice at her heels. Alex went into the kitchen to find Kacy watching the oven with unbreakable contact.

"Is there something interesting about the oven Kacy?" Alex asked.

"Momma told me to watch the oven till she got back." Kacy replied not taking her eyes off the oven.

"Okay what is in the oven?"

"Chicken."

"Carry on then." Alex started to unpack the groceries when when she heard foot steps come down the stairs. Olivia enter the kitchen with Casey close behind her.

"Thanks Kacy." Olivia touched the teens shoulder lightly saying that her task was over with.

"No problem." Kacy turned to Alex wondering if there was anything she can do. "Can I help you mommy?"

"No thank you baby I got it." Alex replied as she finished with putting away all the items that needed to be in the fridge away.

"Okay." Kacy said a little sad that there was nothing that she can do but let it go. Beth came in threw the back door releasing the dogs from there leashes and placed them on the counter. Benny a brown lab mix went up to Casey wagging his tail at her.

"Hey Benny how's my big boy." Casey pet the dogs head and scratched his ear. Ruby was a Yorkshire terrier and was the only other thing that separated Jennifer from Janice besides carer choice. Angel was a mix breed and was Beth's and Oliver was a German shepherd mix and was Kacy's. All of the animals even Kacy's hedge hog was a rescue except Alex's fish. Olivia put the final touches on there chicken parmesan and placed one chicken breast on each plate. Everyone grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. The family enjoyed light conversation as they ate. Olivia notice that Alex was poking her food more than eating it and how quite she was never saying a word except when she was asked a direct question.

"Hey Alex are you okay?" Olivia placed her hand on top of Alex's to stop her attack on her chicken. "Alex?" Olivia got worried when Alex didn't answer her.

"Please excuse me." Alex got up from the table and ran upstairs. Olivia watched Alex rush into the bedroom and wondered what was wrong with Alex. The family finished there meal and Oliviana and Beth started to clean the dishes. Olivia and Casey went into there bedroom to find Alex pacing and biting her nail something that does not do unless she is extremely nervous.

"Alex what's wrong tell me." Olivia placed a hand on Alex's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"My sister want's me to move back to California."

"When did this happen?"

THAT AFTERNOON:

The phone rang and Alex answered on the second ring.

"Cabot."

"Hey sis." Alex's jaw dropped to the floor when she heard the voice on the other end. Alex hasn't seen her family since she and Olivia left California and never contacted them so how did her sister get her number?

"Catherine how did you get this number?"

"Easy I saw you in the paper, called the place you work at, and someone named Paxton gave me your home number." Alex made a mental sneer and a note to kill

Sonya.

"Okay what is it that you want?"

"I would like to talk to you in person can we meet for lunch?"

"Sure I guess so."

"Great we'll meet at that new chinese bistro."

"Okay see you then." Alex hung up and sat down on the couch stunned at what just happened. She cleared her head and grabbed her car keys and cell phone and started for the bistro. Alex was the first to arrive at the bistro and waited for her sister at the bar. Catherine arrived a little while later, not seeing her sister in the lobby she checked the bar. On one of the stools sat a tall blond woman with black rim glasses her hair in a pony tail, her sister didn't changed she still looked exactly the same as she did 23 years ago.

"Hey Alex." Alex looked behind her to see a women with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Catherine." The two women got a table and after ordering there food Catherine started on why she was in New York.

"Alex I want you to come back to California with me."

Alex looked at her sister like she had two heads.

"What?"

"I want you to come back to California with me."

"I heard you but why? What has changed that I need to go back with you?"

"To read grandfathers will."

"Why can't we do that here?"

"Mom and dad can't travel."

"How long do I have to be in California?"

"I was thinking of you moving back in."

"I'm not moving back into that house."

"Why not Alex? What is in New York that's important to you?"

"My family."

"What that Olivia girl you ran away with?"

"Yes and not just her but my five kids and girlfriend."

"Wait five kids and a girlfriend? What does that mean?"

"I have five kids all girls and not only is there Olivia but our girlfriend Casey she's the other ADA that I work with."

"She's the Paxton chick."

"No that's Sonya I'm talking about Casey Novak she's the redhead."

"Oh that one. Why can't all of you move to California then?"

"Because there's not only my job but Olivia's and Casey's not to mention our kids school we can't just droop everything and leave."

"Oh so your not coming home then?"

"I am home Catherine with my love ones, kids, and friends."

"What can I do to convince you to come back Alex?"

"I don't thin you can." Alex notice the ring on her sisters finger. "When did you get married?"

"When I turned 18 to the same guy that you were suppose to marry."

"Oh any kids?"

"Two both boys Zachary is fourteen and Xavier is twelve. What about you all I know is that I have five nieces."

"Beth is our oldest she's 23 Jennifer, Janice, and Oliviana are 21 and Kacy is 15."

"Are Jennifer, Janice, and Oliviana triplets?"

"No Jennifer and Janice are twins and Oliviana is three month younger than them."

"Oh identical or fraternal?"

"Fraternal but they are close always have been."

"Okay well think about it Alex and call me when you have an answer."

"Okay." Catherine gave Alex her number payed the bill hugged her sister goodbye and left.

PRESENT:

"What are you going to do Alex this effects you the most out of anyone?"

"I don't know Olivia when I left California I never thought about going back." Casey thought about what she can do in this type of situation. She knew all about Olivia's and Alex's past every last part of it and they knew hers, she understand why Alex was so nervous of going back to the place that brought her pain.

"Alex why don't you get some sleep and think about it." Casey said hoping that Alex would calm down and relax.

"Okay I'll do that."

"Alright then." Alex went over to the closet and grabbed her night gown and changed into it. Olivia followed Alex's example and grabbed a tank top and boxer shorts and changed into them and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Olivia climbed to the middle of the bed and plunged her face into her pillow. Casey took her time getting ready for bed and climbed into bed and wrapped her arm around Olivia and Alex did the same her hand brushing Casey's elbow. Alex woke up at 5'o clock and decided that it was any other time to get up. Alex grabbed a change of cloths and decided to shower in the spare bathroom not wanting to disturb her partners and avoid the sticky situation she got herself into. Alex showered and dressed and started to wake her children. Beth was already up and walking the dogs for the morning. Jennifer, Janice and Oliviana were getting dressed and ready. Kacy was the only one still asleep, Casey and C.J(as they sometimes call Kacy) were similar in two ways they loved softball and that they were heavy sleepers they hated being woken up when they didn't want to. Alex knew she ad a challenge on her hands. Alex walked into Kacy's bedroom and cringed, dirty cloths were everywhere as well as sports equipment and books. Alex walked to the black and red bedroom where her daughter slept. "Kacy you need to get up now." Kacy whimpered but didn't wake up. "come on Kacy get up now!" Kacy got up slowly to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it?" Kacy asked stretching her limbs and yawning.

"Almost six."

"Too early."

"Don't care get dressed and ready for school will talk about the condition of your room later."

"Okay." Alex left Kacy's room almost tripping over Kacy's backpack. Alex went down to the kitchen got herself some breakfast and sat down at the table. Olivia notice Alex was gone and looked over Casey to catch the time. 6:15 Olivia needed to get up now. Olivia skipped showering and dressed in her usual work attar and headed down stairs. Casey got up five minutes later with the alarm buzzing in her ears. Casey showered quickly, dressed for work and joined her family at the table where a certain 15 year old was missing from.

"Kacy get your butt down here or no breakfast!" Casey yelled poring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm coming!" Kacy yelled grabbing her backpack and headed down stairs. The family finished breakfast and headed out waiting for there appropriate busses. Alex and Casey arrived at the ADA's office to find it in complete chaos. Kim and Sonya were in each others faces both of there bodies tense.

"What is going on here?" Casey asked looking from Kim then at Sonya.

"Paxton's questioning MY decision on MY case!" Kim yelled not even looking at Casey.

"Your 'choice' is a poor one and will make this office look like a complete idiot." Sonya countered back.

"That is not your Problem." The office door slammed shut and the two fighting ADA's stopped.

"What is going on here!" Donnelly spat her voice full of venom. Kim and Sonya started fighting again and Donnelly slammed a bunch of files on Alex's desk making the ADA's jump. "I don't have time for this!" Donnelly turned to Alex. "Here Cabot some cases to look over before trial."

"Thanks I guess." Donnelly turned her attention to Kim and Sonya.

"What were you two fighting about," both ADA's in question opened their mouths. "and one at a time."

"Paxton was sticking her noes where it didn't belong." Kim said quickly.

"Well I wouldn't have to be sticking my nose where it didn't belong if you did it right the first time." Sonya said starting the fight all over again.

"You don't need to be doing it anyway it's my case and I was going by the advise that Donnelly gave me."

"Well Donnelly gave you some half ass-" Sonya stop mid sentence remembering that the women she was questioning was standing right in front of them.

"Do you have something to say about my decision Paxton? Lets here it."

"No Ma'am." Sonya looked down messing with her fingers.

"Good now keep your nose out of others people cases and worry about your own and don't you dare question my authority again do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. This goes for all of you." Donnelly stormed out of the office slamming the door on her way out. Alex started the work Donnelly gave her. Alex's mind wondered when she saw a girl with black hair and thought back to what her sister said. _Do I want to go back? Can I go back?_ Alex looked at the picture of her family on her desk. Alex wondered if going back would be a good thing or bad. Beth can finally meet her birth mother if she want to and Alex herself can face her own demons. Alex made her decision, she was going to go back. She took out some paper and wrote down what she needed to do before they left for California. Alex looked down at what she wrote and felt guilty she was changing her family but it needed to be done. Her biggest problem would be Kacy. At 6:30 Casey and Alex started home and Alex started dinner. Olivia came back around seven and set up the table. After diner Alex asked her family to sit in the living room. Once everyone was seated Alex stood in front of her family.

"I made a decision." Alex said in a rush of breath.

"About what? California?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, we can leave when school is on there two month brake."

"Okay is there any preparations we need to make?" Alex took out the list that she made in her office.

"Okay I know this is hard but I ask you guys this. I would like everyone pack nice things, no jeans no t-shirts. Foot ware is limited to dress flats and high heels of my approval. Kacy and Oliviana I'll make an hair appointment for the two of you to get hair extensions so we can work with it more. Kacy I know you will hate this but we need to get you new cloths, something that isn't black, from the mens department, or a combination of the two. I know you hate this but please work with me, it's all I ask." Alex looked up at her family waiting for the bomb shell to be dropped. To Alex surprise it didn't happen her family just sat there looking at her. "Any objections?" Kacy raised her hand. "Yes Kacy what is it?"

"With the hair extensions do I get to chose the color of them?" on Kacy's left side her hair was red on her right it was black and in the back it was blond. For school she had to put in ether black or blond extensions because she wasn't allowed to have her dyed hair at school.

"No for the first time in a couple of months you will be completely blond."

"Aw no fair."

"Sorry. Any other questions?" no one raised there hands. "Good thank you for listening to me you can go mow. Oh and Kacy in one hour I want your room cleaned up when I get there."

"Yes mom." Kacy went up stairs and did what she was told. Olivia got up and hugged Alex.

"You did great Alex."

"Thanks Liv."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Casey asked and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm sure I'm not a scared little girl anymore I'm Alexandra Caroline Cabot-Benson ADA for special victims mother of five I'm ready to face him I have to." Casey squeezed Alex's shoulder.

"Okay. Good luck with the little demon we have."

"Gee thanks." The three laughed and Alex grabbed the phone and dialed the number her sister gave her. Catherine answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Catherine it's Alex."

"Hey Alex how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Great. Have you thought about coming back?"

"Yes I have and I will but not forever."

"Why not?"

"I told you my, Olivia's, and Casey's job and our kids school."

"What's wrong with the school here in California?"

"Our kids go to a school that teaches school above there grade level that's why."

"There are Gt. courses you know?"

"I know but my 15 year old is being taught at a collage level."

"Dang Alex you have some smart kids there."

"Thanks."

"So when are you coming?"

"In two weeks the school is out for two months then."

"Okay for the first two and a half weeks though your 15 year old has to go to school it's California law I need her full name and date of birth so I can do that."

"Okay Kacy k-a-c-y Alexandra Benson-Novak born on January 24 1995."

"Okay thank you Alex see you in California."

"See you." Alex hung up and headed up stairs to cheek on her daughters progress. Alex reached the black door and knocked. "Come in." the voice inside said. Alex stepped into the room almost tripping over Kacy's backpack again.

"You need to move this thing."

"Sorry." Alex looked around the room and smiled there was still work to be done but at least the dirt cloths were gone and most of the books were put away.

"What are you going to do about this sport equipment?"

"Don't know."

"It needs to get off the floor."

"I know but I don't know were to place them."

"You can place them in the hall closet neatly."

"Okay hey can I talk to you about the new cloths thing?" Alex knew this was coming. She knew that Kacy took pried in her gothic tomboy ways and go down with out a fighting them to the end.

"Sure what is it."

"I want to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes every pice of clothing, jewelry, and pair of shoes I let you get me you give me a book in return. Is that fair?"

"Coming from you I'm not surprised but okay. However I want to add something."

"Let me guess I watch my mouth and temper?"

"And will have no problems. Deal?"

"Deal. If any of us goes back the deal is canceled I'll type it up and then will sign it. Okay?"

"Okay but first finish cleaning your room."

"Hai." Alex left Kacy's room and headed to her bedroom.

"How did it go?" Casey asked from the bed rubbing lotion on her leg.

"Good I made a deal with the devil but I think it'll go well."

"What was the deal?" Casey put her lotion back on the vanity and started to change into her pajamas.

"Every pice of clothing, jewelry, and pair of shoes equals one book. She also has to behave yourself in California."

"Your right you did make a deal with the devil."

"I know but I expect her to throw a tantrum."

"Same here." Olivia exited the bathroom and sat down o her part of the bed.

"What are we talking about?"

"Alex's deal with the devil."

"Our devil or one of those scum bag defense attorney's?"

"Our devil."

"What is it about?"

"Every pice of clothing, jewelry, and pair of shoes equals one book in return. Kacy also has to behave herself in California."

"I see. This will be interesting."

"It will."

Alex finished getting ready for bed and climbed in. Alex watched her wife and girlfriend sleep for awhile until she fell asleep herself. Alex looked at the door in front of her and took a deep breath. She had no idea what Donnelly would say about giving both her and Casey a month and a half off. Alex gained enough courage to nock on Donnelly's door. "Come in." the voice inside didn't sound very happy and Alex got more nervous again. Alex entered Donnelly's office one foot in front of the other

"Alexandra what do you need?"

"I need to ask you something Liz?"

"What is it Alexandra?"

"Me and Casey need time off?"

"For how long and what reason? If its so so that you Novak and Benson can leave and do who nows what then forget it."

"We need a month and a half so I can deal with some family problems back in California."

"What problems?"

"My grandfather died and we need to read his will but my mom and dad and sister wouldn't come up here."

"That's selfish of them there are eight of you there's more people to move."

"I know but it can't be helped."

"Okay Alexandra I'll give both you and Novak the time but I want both of you to finish any cases that the two of you have."

"Okay thank you Liz."

"Your welcome now get back to work." Alex left Donnelly's office the hardest part of her day done with. Alex sat at her desk and continued the work the Donnelly gave her. Alex cell phone rang and Alex looked at the I.D. number and smiled.

"Hi grandma."

"Hello Alexandra how have you been?"

"Good gran how about you?"

"Great. Did you see your sister recently?"

"I did, why do you ask?"

"She came to see me and asked about you and were you lived and everything but I didn't tell her anything cause I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Thanks gran and you did a smart thing if Oliviana or Kacy answer the door they would of gone into police mode and gave her a hard time." both Alex and her grandmother laughed at that but knew it was all true.

"Speaking of my great-grandkids how are they doing."

"There doing good gran."

"Good. Now what did your sister want?"

"She wanted me to move back to California."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going but I'm not moving back to California. I like my life in New York"

"Okay when are we going? I figured that with eight of you it would be easier if we all just went on my jet."

"Thank you gran in two weeks. Kids will be out of school."

"Alright Alexandra I talked to Olivia already and she is fine with this but I was wondering if you and Casey would like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure gran I'm in. I'll talk to Casey and see where she stands."

"Okay Lunch is at twelve see you ten Alexandra."

"Okay gran see you then."

"Love you Alexandra."

"Love you gran." Alex hung up and put her phone away.

"What did your grandmother want?" Casey asked leasing to the last bits of the conversation.

"My grandmother wants us to join her for lunch."

"What time?"

"Twelve."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Great I'll tell her when she calls back." Alex and Casey got the name of the restaurant and address and met Olivia and Alex's grandmother there. Caroline Cabot was almost 85 but she didn't look a day over 60 she was a southern girl at heart she even had a light accent. Caroline was currently the head of all the Cabot's finances but that didn't stop her from having a big heart. Caroline would do anything for her family Alex expectably. Out of her seven grandkids Alex was always her favorite.

"Alexandra." Alex's grandmother hugged Alex. "Hi Casey how have you been doing?" Casey hugged Alex's grandmother.

"I have been doing fine Caroline."

"Good let's eat." The four of them got a table Alex and Casey on one side, Caroline and Olivia on the other and ordered food. "So Alex what are you going to do in California?"

"I don't know I'm just surprised that I'm going at all."

"Okay but I'm just worried about one thing though."

"What is it?"

"Kacy."

"What's the problem?"

"Your not the only one with smart kids Alexandra. Catherine's eldest son Zachary is a smart one even though he is only one year younger that Kacy he's in 9th grade I just know that Kacy will run her mouth or show off and he'll get mad and the two will fight I can see it now."

"That is a problem."

"Now my next problem with Kacy is her appearance. Now I don't hate it but I know your mother and she will take one look at Kacy and hate her and start making all these false comments about her and Kacy's anger will get the best of her Alexandra."

"I know I'm fixing the first part and doing my best with the second. I hate doing it but it needs to be done."

"Okay looks like you have everything under control."

"I think I do."

"Good. Now I must go. Alexandra good luck, Olivia and Casey I'll see you two in two weeks." Caroline payed the bill hugged her granddaughter and in laws and left. The three of them head back to the ADA's office so that Olivia can talk about getting a warrant from Kim. Alex finished her work that Donnelly gave her, headed home and started dinner. Casey and Olivia arrived back an hour later and helped Alex with dinner.

"Mom I have a question that came into my mind." Beth asked looking up from her dinner.

"What is it Beth?"

"What are we going to do about Ruby, Benny, Hedge, Angel, Oliver, Zambia, Baby, and Blackie?"

"We are taking them with."

"Okay just asking. Thank you."

"Your welcome Beth." The family finish dinner and Olivia headed to her bed room and started to take off the clothes. A pair of hands found Olivia's bra covered breast. Olivia was about to turn her head to look at her attacker.

"Don't turn your head and look at the wall." Olivia did what she was told and looked at the wall. A scarf was placed over her eyes and her own steel cuffs bound her wrist behind her back. The same pair of hands that found her breast pushed her on her back onto the bed. Alex went into the bathroom and waited for her next set of instructions from Casey.

"You blindfolded her and cuff her?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now here is what your going to do next." Casey whispered her next set of instructions to Alex. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now do what your told like a good little girl."

"Okay." Casey taped Alex on the butt as she left the bathroom and headed to the bed where Olivia laid helplessly. A pair of hands trailed the length of her abdomen stopping at her bra. The pair of hands snapped Olivia's bra and undid one hand from it's restraints to slip off the bra without ripping it apart. Olivia's wrist were cuffed back together. Alex dragged two clamps down Olivia's breast teasing Olivia's nipples with them before clamping them. Olivia screamed in pain as the nipple clamps were placed on her nipples. Alex slapped Olivia across the cheek leaving a pinkish mark on the olive tone skin, extracting a gasp from the tuff detective. "Be quite or I'll gag you." Olivia shut up and let who ever was on top of her do whatever. Alex left Olivia once again to gather her next set of instructions from Casey. Casey examine Alex's handiwork and smiled.

"Good work Ali." Casey kissed Alex's cheek and whispered her next set of instructions. "Don't bring her over. Just close enough to drive her crazy. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex left the bedroom. Alex got on top of of Olivia again and teased the waistband of of Olivia's underwear. Olivia moaned at the touches and gasped when her underwear was roughly yanked down to her ankles. Alex place a hand on both of Olivia's knees and forcefully spread Olivia's legs. Olivia's legs tensed up and snapped shut. Alex growled at Olivia's resistance and tried to pried open Olivia's legs but couldn't.

"Open your legs. Now!" Olivia hesitated a little but complied with the order. "Good girl."

_Good girl? Only Casey calls me that. It has to be her. Right?_

Alex kissed up Olivia's inner right thigh and stop inches away from Olivia's sex.

"Case please." _this has to be Casey. Alex never does this_. Alex smiled to herself. She confused Detective Olivia Benson, one of New York's finest detectives. Now she was having fun.

"What is it Livvy? All you have to do is ask and I'll do it." _This is with out a doubt Casey only she calls me Livvy._

"Lick me please Casey." Alex's grin grew and complied to Olivia's request. Alex licked the length of Olivia's sex before circling Olivia's clit. Olivia moan at the movements of 'Casey's' tongue eating her, but some thing didn't feel right in 'Casey's' tongue movements. _This isn't how Casey usually eats me. This is how Alex's does it but the pieces don't match up. My state of mobility nicknames and that saying is totally Casey but the movements of tongue don't match up._ Olivia arched her back as she became more and more closer to the edge. Just when she was about to go over 'Casey's tongue stop and left her._ This has to be Casey. Alex never teases me like this._ Alex got up and walked away to the bathroom. "No Casey please don't go. I'm so close please don't leave me." Alex ignored the cries of her wife and waited what to be told what to do next by Casey.

"Very good Ali. She thinks it's me not you who just eat her almost to orgasm."

"Thank you." Casey kissed Alex tasting Olivia mixing in with Alex. "What now Casey?"

"We give her something that only I will do. We want Olivia to be positive that that it's me till the end when you take off her blindfold."

"And what will that be?" Casey grabbed her glittery red dildo and matching harness

"Put this on."

"Okay but I never done this before."

"It's okay just do your best. Okay?"

"Okay," Casey tucked a strand of blond hair behind Alex's ear. "So obedient." Casey kissed Alex's forehead lightly. "Now go do what your told."

"Okay." Alex returned to the bedroom and looked at a squirming Olivia and smiled. Alex position the dildo with Olivia's entrance and shoved the dildo into Olivia in one thrust. Olivia screamed at the sudden intrusion but then moaned as 'Casey' pumped into her hard and fast. _This has to be Casey. Alex never use a strap-on on me and we only have one and Casey is the only one that uses it. _Alex pumped into Olivia faster and brought Olivia over the edge. Alex looked over the shoulder and was given the approval from Casey and released Olivia from her bounds. Alex untied the blindfold so that Olivia could look at the person who brought her over the edge. She expected to see emerald green eyes but when her brown eyes meet baby blue she gasped in shock. _ALEX! She did this but I could of sworn that it was Casey who screwed me. All the signs were there. The nick name, statement, strap-on. It all pointed to Casey. How can I be wrong?_ Alex left the bathroom to put the toy in the sink to clean it. Casey hugged Alex from behind.

"You did good Ali I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Casey."

"Your welcome Alex. Now let's comfort are little Livvy."

"Okay." Alex grabbed the strap-on from the sink and put it in the back of the closet. Casey removed the camps from Olivia's nipples and uncuffed her wrist and placed them in the drawer, Olivia sighed in relief when the clamps were removed from her nipples. Alex joined her wife and girlfriend on the bed and got under the covers and Olivia and Casey did the same. Soon all three women were sound asleep. Olivia groaned into her pillow as the sunlight seeped threw the window and pooled onto the naked sleeping detective. Olivia's eyes snapped open and immediately looked at the clock. 9:30! She was extremely late for work. Olivia sprinted from the bed and ran to the closet. Once Olivia reached the closet something hit her. IT WAS SATURDAY! SHE WAS OFF WEEKENDS NOW! Feeling like a complete moron Olivia grabbed a sweater making sure it was hers and not Alex's or Casey's a pair of jeans checking those as well and underwear and started a shower. There was nothing in the world better than having a nice hot shower after rough sex the night before. Olivia dressed and went down stairs knowing that she hadn't missed breakfast. Olivia smiled at the usual display of saturday breakfast. Everyone was talking more that one conversation going on, food ranged from cereal to pancakes. Olivia joined the chaotic but warming display around her. The phone rang and Kacy being the closes person to it answer it.

"Benson-Novak residence."

"Hi is Alexandra Cabot there?"

"Depends. Who is it?"

"Her sister Catherine."

"Prove it." before Kacy could finish Alex grabbed the phone from the teenager.

"Cabot."

"Hey Alex I forgot to ask you this but does anyone in your family have any food allergies or eating beliefs?"

"Yes to both. Casey is allergic to strawberries and Beth is a vegetarian but she eats shellfish and chicken."

"Okay and Casey Novak right not the other one right?"

"Yes."

"Okay who answered the phone?"

"That was my 15 year old."

"Dang she sounded like a cop."

"I know she get is from Liv."

"Liv? Is that short for Olivia?"

"Yeah sorry I forgot you probably didn't know that."

"It's okay. Hey I have to go see you in California."

"See you then." Alex hung up and placed the phone back. After breakfast was done the children ran to do what ever they had to do this saturday leaving the three adults alone in the kitchen.

"Hey when did the two of you plan that?" Olivia asked not liking being out of the loop.

"It was Casey's idea I just went along with it." Alex said putting dishes away in the washer and starting it.

"It was I told Ali about it yesterday when we were both home and it was the best idea I ever had."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Then it wouldn't work you would of guest way to soon thats why Livvy."

"Okay I just have to say one thing though."

"What is it?"

"You two were good."

"Thank you." Casey and Alex said in unison.

Casey and Alex headed to there bedroom and changed. Alex went went to the black door and nocked. "Come in." Alex steeped in and looked around. It was clean! No books or dirty cloths or sports equipment and she didn't trip over that stupid backpack!

"Kacy I'm proud of you it's spotless."

"Thanks."

"Now all you have to do is make your bed."

"Okay." Kacy over and made her bed.

"Kacy do you have any plans this saturday?"

"I was suppose to but they canceled."

"Okay then well go shopping today get it out of the way and you and Lily are getting hair extensions Wednesday okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay are you ready to go or do you need to change?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay let's go then."

"Alright but before we go you need to sign."

"Sign what?"

"The deal agreement."

"Okay let me see it." Kacy handed Alex the agreement she typed up. Alex read the agreement and after agreeing to the terms she signed it and handed it back to the teen.

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss. Cabot." Kacy said with a smirk.

"Hey watch it." Alex and Kacy left and headed off to what ever store Alex wanted to go to. After hours of 'horrific' shopping Alex and Kacy headed back home with a very happy Kacy.

"Why are you so happy?" Casey asked noticing the all too happy teen who normally throw a tantrum or snappy comments.

"A total of 45 books thats why I'm happy. Reading material for California."

"Wow Alex she got you good."

"I know but it needed to be done. I would of have her with me then against me. She easier to handle that way."

"True." One day before leaving to California Alex's anxiety's surface again. Alex started to pace and biting her nails. It was to late to late to go back now. She didn't know what to do.

"I can't do this I can't face him."

"Alex baby calm down take deep breaths." Alex did what Olivia told her to do and felt a little better. "What's wrong Alex?"

"I can't do this I thought I could but I can't. What if my father or Tom hurts me again. What do I do?"

"Alex you know that I will protect you and Casey and our kids with with my life if your father or Tom hurts you I will personally arrest them and drag there butts to the jail house myself. Okay?" Alex smiled at Olivia.

"You will do that for me Liv?"

"Of course Alex there wouldn't be anything in the world that will stop me from protecting you." Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Thank you Liv."

"Your welcome Alex. Now lets get some sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow." Alex let Olivia tuck her in and they both fell asleep. Alex was the first to awake and started getting ready. The rest of the family got up and they started on last minute things like dogs walked and put in travel crates as well as cats and Hedgy the hedgehog was in his cage safe and sound. Olivia took a few of the suit cases and loaded them in the car.

"Kacy come with me please."

"Sure." Olivia drove them to an football field. "What up with this?"

"For you to get rid of some of her energy."

"Oh cool thanks." with that the teen ran off to the field and ran to her hearts content. At the airport Alex got nervous when she didn't see ether Olivia or Kacy.

"Where are they? I'm getting nervous." Casey wrapped an arm around Alex.

"It's okay Ali it's Olivia and Kacy we are talking about."

"I know but I can't help it."

"It's going to be okay. Look behind you." Alex turned around to see Olivia and Kacy running toward the the security gate.

"Where did you two run off to we were going to leave with out you guys."

"I know Alex and I'm sorry but I thought that it would be wise to take this one were she can get rid of of some of her energy cause I know that not even in an hour of this flight she be running up the walls."

"Good point."

"Excuse me Ma'am?" one of the security guards tried to get Olivia's attention.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a gun?"

"A gun? I don't have a-" Olivia looked at her right hip. Her badge and pistol rested there in there usual spot. "I'm sorry I'll go put it back in the car."

"Olivia there's no time!" Alex wined at her wife's mistake.

"Okay." Olivia turned to the guard. "Here's my badge number and papers." The guard ran the number.

"Detective Olivia Benson correct?"

"Correct."

"May I see some I.D. just in case?"

"Sure." Olivia took out her drivers license.

"Thank you. Your good to go but make sure the safety stays on."

"Yes sir." Olivia grabbed her gun, badge, and drivers license and rushed to the gate and took her seat between Alex and Casey.

"So what happen back there?" Alex asked.

"The guard ran my badge number and check my I.D. then gave me back my gun. I'm glad I filled out of state hold for this thing just in case."

"When did you do that?"

"When I told Cragen that I was taking time off and gave him the papers for both the time off and the out of state hold."

"Smart move." Casey said as she buckled up her seat belt. The ride went smoothly for the first half of it. Alex's anxiety started up again, she started to bit her nail and instead of pacing she she taped her nails against her armrest. Olivia placed a hand on each of Alex's hands to stop her.

"Alex baby relax don't let your family get to you just got to focus on one issue at a time okay?"

"Your right Olivia thank you."

"Your welcome Alex." Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's arm nuzzling her cheek against Olivia's shoulder. Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head. The plane arrived at California and everyone started to get everything they brought onto the plane with them. In the car Alex was doing some deep breathing to relax herself and remain confident. The car ride stopped way to soon for Alex and everyone got out. Alex noticed the mid elderly couple standing next to her sister. Her parents have Aged!

A shock look came across Alex's mother face, the shock both good and bad. The good her eldest daughter was alive and healthy and she had granddaughters. Bad her daughter ran away with that Benson girl and there was another one with them. Also there was five granddaughters she could make out. Five! She couldn't believe it that Benson girl turned her daughter into a baby making machine house wife, this could not do. Ether way Leigh Cabot put on a happy face and let her husband James lead her down the patio steps.

"Alexandra I missed you so much." Leigh hugged Alex lightly.

"I missed you to mom." Alex said wondering if her words were true. Leigh turned to Olivia.

"It's Olivia Benson right? After 23 years your memory starts to leave you."

"It is but it's Olivia Benson- Cabot now."

"Why Benson- Cabot?"

"I'm married to Alex."

"You are?" all the sweetness had left Leigh's voice.

"I am." Olivia waited for the tantrum to start. Leigh calmed herself down and turned to Casey.

"And who are you dear?"

"ADA Casey Novak sex crimes."

"Your a lawyer?"

"Yes I am."

"Good for you but I must ask you something. Why are you here?"

"To give my girlfriends Olivia and Alex support." when this news hit Leigh's ears she nearly had a heart attack. When did her daughter not only have a WIFE but a GIRLFRIEND as well. This was wrong on so many levels. Leigh turned her attention to the other five females.

"And you guys are?"

"Beth Alexandra Benson- Novak." the red hair in a green jacket and dress answered.

"Jennifer Alexandra Benson- Novak." a blond that looked just like her daughter Alex just a few inches shorter.

"Janice Alexandra Benson- Novak." this one looked like her other daughter long black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Oliviana Alexandra Benson- Novak." brunet and olive tone skin she looked just like the Benson girl.

"Kacy Alexandra Benson- Novak." blond no more than sixteen. Leigh's head started to spin. One her daughter was still with that Benson girl. Two her daughter married that Benson girl. Three in addition to her 'wife' she had a girlfriend. Four she had five granddaughters. FIVE! Leigh regain herself before she made an complete idiot of herself and hugged her mother in law.

"Hi Caroline."

"Hello dear." Caroline tuned to James glaring daggers at him. "James." Caroline spat her voice full of venom.

"Mother." James turned to Alex. "Alexandra how have you been?" James was about to hug her but Alex took a step back.

"Fine." Alex voice had no emotion in it. Catherine broke the tension that was starting to build.

"Why don't we all start heading inside so Alex and her family can settle in." They all entered the house and Alex looked around. Nothing changed. The house looked the same as it did when Alex left 23 ear ago.

"Your rooms are up stair. Alex I figured your old room was to small so I moved you to a different one." Alex was relived that she wasn't going to stay in the same room that held her painful memories. "I do have a problem though."

"What is is mom?" Alex was afraid of what her mom was going to say next.

"I don't have enough rooms for all five of them some one has to share." at these words Jennifer and Janice's faces grew a big smile. Leigh arched an eyebrow at them. "Are you two okay?"

"They are fine mom they are just happy that they can still share a room."

"Oh. Still?"

"Yeah they been sharing a room since they were one."

"How old are they Alexandra?"

"21." Alex saw the disapproving look in her mothers face.

"Okay well that is settled Catherine labeled the rooms off." Alex and her family went upstairs. They all found there rooms pretty easily. Kacy opened the door to her room then quickly closed the door. No way was she going to stay in that room.

"What's wrong baby sis?" Beth asked always looking after her sisters Kacy more then others.

"My room is pink switch with me big sis please."

"I don't think you will like my room ether it's white."

"I don't care I'll take white over pink any other day."

"I'll switch with you Kacy. My room is green." Oliviana started to look around the room. Beth's face grew a slightly anger expression on her face.

"I'll give you the green one if you give me the white one?" Kacy said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Deal." Beth said in a second after the words left Kacy's mouth. The two girls went into there rooms and unpack. After the family was unpack they all headed back down stairs. Catherine stopped Alex.

"Alex here is Kacy's school schedule. She will just share Zachary's books she has all his classes."

"Okay thanks hey when am I going to meet my nephews?"

"Soon it's Monday they are in school they will be back shortly and Kacy starts tomorrow."

"Okay thanks."

"Your welcome." At 2:10 Zachary and Xavier came home from school.

"Hi mom." the two boy's said in unison.

"Hello boy's I want you to meet your aunt and cousins."

"Okay." Catherine lead her boy's to the living room. "Alex I would like you to meet my son's this is Zachary and Xavier."

"Pleasure to meet you Aunt Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys as well." Alex tuned to Kacy. "This is my daughter Kacy. Kacy say hello to your cousins."

"Hi. Mom I don't like my schedule."

"I'm sorry Kacy but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Fine."

"What's wrong with it. Is it to hard for you?" Zachary said in a snobby voice.

"No the exact opposite it's to easy."

"Yeah right. I bet you couldn't last one day on that schedule."

"Your right I'll probable fall asleep half way through it."

"What is your problem!"

"I don't have a problem." Zachary stormed off. Alex was in shock. Kacy did handled it so well, she didn't let her temper get ahead of her or nothing. She was so proud.

"Kacy."

"What's wrong mom? Why are you about to cry?" Kacy said worried about the tears that where forming in her mommy's eyes. Alex wrapped her arms around Kacy.

"I'm so proud of you Kacy you handled that so well."

"Thank you mom." Alex continued to hug her daughter till they heard a small sound.

"Excuse me but can I ask you a question Kacy." Xavier asked in a small voice.

"Fire away."

"What did you mean by when you said that your classes where to easy?"

"Oh I go to a school that teaches kids above there grade level I may be only 15 but I'm being taught at a collage level."

"Wow that is so cool."

"Thanks."

"Mom said cousins do you have bothers or sisters?"

"I do all sisters all older. There's Beth, Jennifer, Janice, and Oliviana."

"Okay. When can I meet them?"

"How about at dinner Xavier." Catherine said.

"Okay."

"Now Go cheek on your brother." Xavier nod and left. At dinner everyone sat down. "Zachary and Xavier would like you to meet your Aunt's Olivia and Casey and cousins Beth, Jennifer, Janice, and Oliviana." They all greeted each other. Zachary and Xavier sat down next to their mother. The door to the study opened and Tom walked in.

"Hello everyone." Tom says smiling.

"Hi Tom do you remember Alex and Olivia from school?"

"Oh corse I remember Alex but not very much Olivia." Tom smiled at Alex. "How have you been Alex?"

"Fine." ALex said with no emotion in her voice.

"Okay and Olivia is it? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my wife girlfriend and kids to make sure that they are safe and sound."

"Your wife?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Tom took a deep breath and turned to Casey.

"Who are you?"

"ADA Casey Novak."

"Okay." Tom sat down at the table. After dinner the kids went up stairs and the adults sat in the living room.

"So Alex what do you work at?" her mother asked.

"The same as Casey I'm an ADA."

"Oh. That's good." Tom glared daggers at Olivia.

"Is there something wrong Tom?" Olivia asked not liking the look that Tom was giving her.

"Yes there is something wrong. How dare you come in here and call Alex your wife and you have the balls to take her away from me."

"Alex was never yours to begin with and I didn't take her away from anyone she came with me willingly the only thing that I took her away from is the pain that not only you caused but her father as well." Leigh placed her head in her hands.

"I can't believe that Alex has fooled you as well with that lie."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cabot but Alex was telling the truth."

"What evidence that you have against me?" James said getting mad at this.

"Jennifer and Janice that is my evidence. How does a teen girl get pregnant when she never had sex with any other male?"

Leigh couldn't believe this. There was no way that her husband had sex with there daughter and got her pregnant. They rarely have sex anymore not since Catherine was born.

"I had enough of this I'm leaving so I don't have to here this BITCH spread lies about me." James went up stairs.

"I guess it is any time better to call it a night." The rest agreed Olivia Casey and Alex were the last to leave. Alex pulled Olivia into a hug.

"Thank you Olivia."

"Your welcome Alex." Casey started to push her girlfriends towards.

"Come on love birds you'll have more time to hug each other in bed." with that the three women when off.

James was sitting in the armchair thinking. _I need a new outlet for my sexual desires and I need to get revenge for what that bitch did. So which one will do Alexandra and that Novak girl are out there are to old and just cry to that bitch one of the kids will do but which one? The red head Beth I think her name is to old. The two ones which names start with the letter j are out they share a room. The one that looks like the bitch will do but I want younger._ Kacy arrived home from school alone and headed upstairs. _Perfect!_

"What are you up to James?" Tom asked wanting to know what his father in law was planing.

"Tom do you want revenge from that Olivia girl?"

"Absolutely what did you have in mind?" James whispered his plane to Tom. "I like it."

"Then lets do it." the two men head upstairs and into Kacy's room where they found Kacy in her bra and underwear. _This bitch is making it way to easy._

"What the hell are you doing in my room! Get out!"

"Get over here now!" James growled at Kacy trying to make 15 year old girl do what he wanted.

"No I don't respect you. I don't listen to those who I don't respect."

"You will do what I say!"

"Never!" James was getting pissed off now.

"Thats it I'm mad." James approached Kacy.

"Get away form me." James touched Kacy's arm. "I said don't touch me!" Kacy punched James in the face. Hard. James grip on Kacy's arm tighten.

"You just made a huge mistake." James dragged Kacy over to her bed and threw her on the bed. "Pin down her arms and cover her mouth." Tom did what he was told and pined Kacy's arms down with his legs while he used his hands to cover her mouth. Kacy struggled trying to get the bodies off of her. James tried to to remove Kacy's underwear but Kacy wouldn't stop moving. "Stay still!." Kacy didn't listen she continue to move. James slapped Kacy hard across the cheek. "I SAID STOP MOVING! James pined down Kacy's legs with her own. Kacy bit down on Toms hand hard.

"OW dame bitch." Kacy started to scream loudly.

"Cover her mouth Tom. Use this." James handed Tom Kacy's ripped underwear and Tom shoved them down Kacy's mouth almost making her gag. "Lets have some fun."

Olivia and the others came back home from lunch with Oliver Barking like mad.

"What is it Oliver?" Olivia had no idea what was going on. Oliver rarely barked he was avery calm dog. Oliver tugged on Olivia's pant leg signaling her to follow him. Olivia followed the dog up to Kacy's room. Olivia tried the knob but it was locked. Olivia held onto the doorframe and kicked the door open. In all her years at SVU she had never seen something this horrible. Tom was pinning Kacy down her arms while James was inside of her raping her. Olivia raced to where James was and pointed her gun, which out of habit she brought with her, and pointed at his head. "Stop what your doing now get off of her." James didn't listen to Olivia. Olivia grabbed James and pulled him out and cuffed him. Olivia pointed her gun to Tom. "Are you going to be an idiot like he is or are you going to cooperate with me." Tom put up his hands and got off Kacy. "On the floor." Tom got down to his knees hands behind his head. Olivia turned to her daughter and took out the underwear that was in her mouth. "Kacy baby are you okay?" Kacy wrapped her arms around Olivia and cried. Olivia started to comfort her. "It's okay baby it's okay momma has you." Alex and Casey came rushing into the room.

"Please tell me he did not just..." Alex was horrified at the scene before her.

"I'm sorry Alex by the time I got here he was already inside her."

"It's not your fault Olivia." Casey grabbed a change of clothes for Kacy and walked over to the bed. Olivia helped Casey dress there daughter. Olivia got up from the bed and stood over James and picked him up.

"You have just eared a one way ticket to Jail. You move it." Olivia left with tome right in front of her. Alex joined Casey on the bed and started to rub circles on Kacy's back. Olivia came down stairs with Tom in front of her and her gripping James arm pulling him along.

"Why is he in handcuffs?" Leigh asked.

"Your husband is under arrest for rape."

"Prove it."

"My daughter is up stairs crying her eyes out. When I got up there he was inside her and Tom was pinning down her arms. What do you call that?"

"I call it your daughter wanting it she asked me it do her." James said with a smug grin on his face.

"Not posable for one my daughter is a lesbian and two even if she asked she's only 15 I will still be arresting you for statutory rape." Olivia handed James to the officer who Mirandize him. The trial happened two weeks later. Alex testified that James raped her from when she was 6-17 and Catherine testified that Tom was abusive toward her. James was sentence to life in prison and Tom 25 years. The family returned to New York they were all happy that James was going to be in prison in life and that Kacy even though her emotions always ran high was feeling better and almost back to her old self. Months past and the whole ordeal became a thing of the past and life continue as it normally did.

**My first fic don't get mad at me. I own nothing everything belongs to dick wolf thanks for reading!**


End file.
